Musical Bells
by her-eyes-fiery-pinpricks
Summary: "It's Friday, and I'm a girl. I should be outta here, but you insisted on the math." "I wanna get it done." "Well, you did. So let's go." Oneshot, Rated K-Plus for epicness. Last Summer update. *mix of sadness and happiness*


**A/N 6.3.13: For smiles. And it feels appropriate because summer's almost here!  
I still didn't receive any answers on the meaning of the title...  
Here's _Musical Bells_, written in the days of Amanda Katrice Granger...enjoy!**

* * *

**My last summer update. I'm not sure if I should be excited or sad.**

**Well, it really isn't summer. In my vocab, oneshots=summer. So…**

**I love the relationship between our favorite fairlie sisters, and I'm sure you do too. The writing of it is so flawless…another reason why Ridley Pearson should be king of America. King Ridley. I would pay taxes to him.**

**A year ago, this was Jess P.O.V. It went from multi-chap to oneshot to multi-chap to oneshot to novel. (Not the novel part. But you get the idea.) But last night it occurred to me that this would be better in Mandy perspective. Only because I like her. I'm crazy for doing two Mandy P.O.V.s in a row, but trust me, there's a method to my madness.**

**Right now, you're probably wondering what this title's all about. Looks like it's not suitable for this…but it connects. It does. You will receive ultimate grand supreme (I watch too much Toddlers and Tiaras) if you know why.**

**This is a little OOC. And I wanted it to be that way. I know Amanda is smart, and Jess is too, but I made Mandy a bit of a procrastinator and Jess a bit nerdy. And I wanted it to be that way. Okay?**

**SOMETHING…SPECIAL: My second multi-chap will begin next week. I could say what it is…but I'm not gonna tell you. Mwahaha. Unless you beg. Then I might PM you. Notice the word **_**might. **_**I'm only gonna worry about the scheduling for this one for now, 'cause I could tell you about how everything else works out, but I want you to read.**

**Musical Bells**

**Amanda P.O.V**

"Hey, Manda?"

I reluctantly take my earphones out, surprised at how quiet it sounds without St. Vincent blasting in your ear.

"Yeah?"

"Done."

"Cool."

"You're not."

"Of course not, Jess. I don't have time for homework."

She smirked and put her Algebra book away, startled by the loud thump it makes in her empty backpack.

I explain myself, trying to add-in big words to make it sound provable. "It's a Friday, and I'm a girl. I should be outta here, surrounded by bright lights, but I can't, 'cause you insisted on the math." The big word theory failed.

"I wanna get it done."

"Well, you did. So let's _go,_" I say, pushing myself up off the bed, throwing my iPod who knows where.

Mrs. Nash doesn't let us go out on our own, and Jess is basically the only girl in here I can survive a weekend night with, so when she mentioned the fifty problems I immediately thought all hope was lost.

Thank goodness she's a fast worker. And that I have an iPod.

"Where exactly do we _go_, lovely sister?" she stands up, stretches, and maneuvers her way out of the pile of books.

"I don't know. Let's see."

She grabs her phone and puts it in her pocket.

"Okay. Go we shall."

"Yes!" I whisper-exclaim, bolting down the stairs and running out of the door.

I stand outside, tapping my foot, waiting for Jess for a whopping five seconds. She comes out, closes the door.

"Slow-Poke," I mutter.

She scoffs. "Where to?"

"Uh…" I bite my lip. "That-a-way," I point to a direction I don't know the name of.

"Okay," Jess agrees, and we start the journey.

As sun dipped lower into the horizon, I pondered about how this area would be at night. Not the evening, but late, when only the brave dare to venture out.

"Wonder how it is late," I suggest, waiting to talk about at least something.

"What time frame are you suggesting?"

"Late. College-Party-Late."

"Crossover-Late."

"Technically, yes."

"Attacked by Lasers-Late," she continues, making me smile.

"Don't you mean Tasers-Late?" I correct her, getting back at her when she corrected me and said a negative and a negative is a negative. Unless you're dividing. Or is it multiplying?

"Whoops, yeah. Lasers are so dated. Those OTs have up-to-date technology."

I cough, adding in a "Sound like Philby" somewhere in there.

She grins and pushes me.

"Tell me, sissy," I say, picking at my nails. "Wait do you want to do this fine new school year?"

"Hm…I wanna-"

"And _not _get straight As, because you do already."

She's silent, and I resist the urge to laugh.

"No goals. Nice."

"I _have _goals!" she exclaims. "I…want…to…be…punctual…?"

"Okay, Miss Tick-Tock. I don't know what I want to do this year."

"No goals. Nice."

"With me, it's different.."

"Of course."

Silence.

"Pretty sky," Jess adds, looking intently.

"Sure is."

"Ya know, I'm glad this worked out."

"Whaddaya mean? What?"

"I don't know. Everything, I guess. We wouldn't be here if a lot of things happened differently."

"Just goes to show you that one choice changes you."

"A-huh."

"I'm glad too," I smile, linking my arms with her.

She doesn't pull away, and we laugh on about everything.

It doesn't matter where we are. Our laughter will always be heard.

**Thanks for the awesome summer of oneshots!**

**I'll be back next Thursday with…**

**N-Y-K-K!**

**I couldn't resist the urge of revealing the name. But I won't say anything else. I gave you enough.**


End file.
